Justice Will Be Done
by EK-chan
Summary: As a lawyer, she's seen many court cases where guilty men were let go when they should have be condemned but she still believes that justice should be served in courts. On the other hand, he's brought "punishment" on those same men. What is justice?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Date and Time: Monday, June 15, 2009 – 8:56 A.M.

Location: Kuchiki and Co.'s Criminal Legal Services

_Click. Click. Click._ A pair of heels walking down the marble floor. "Kuchiki-san, there's a conference call . . . "

"Kuchiki-san, Kuchiki-sama is waiting for you in . . . "

"Kuchiki-san, there's dozens and dozens of cases waiting . . . "

"Kuchiki-san, the Aizen case has new. . . "

"Kuchiki-san, Kindaichi-san is waiting as well in the second . . . "

"Kuchiki-san . . ."

"Enough, ladies and gentlemen! I understand that I'm a very busy woman as well as needed in various rooms, times and places at the moment. However, just let me put down this bag, coffee, coat and everything else on my damn hands and I will see to your problems individually!"

Silence ensured for two seconds, then the whole room began again.

"Kuchiki-san, Hitsugaya-san is waiting on line three . . ."

"Kuchiki-san, Tatsuki-san said that she wants to reschedule . . ."

"Kuchiki . . ."

Rukia slammed the door to her office close as she thought, "Everyday, it starts out like this, a dozen new cases showing up, requesting for my service as a lawyer. New evidence found and new criminals to be put behind bars. All because I want to see justice done . . ." She smiled at the thought, "And justice will be done.", she murmured, "I'll see to it that it does . . . Now who do I need to see first?". Rukia hung her jacket on her coat rack and put everything else into its place. "Nii-sama first, then Hitsugaya-san, then everything and everyone else." She grimaced.

After checking her reflection in the mirror (It's _Nii-sama_, after all, she reasoned, nothing short of perfection despite it being Monday), she walks over to her secretary. "Inoue-san, where's Nii-sama and did he say anything about meeting?"

"No, Kuchiki-san, but he's in Conference Room One though."

"Thank you and regarding Tatsuki . . . reschedule it to whenever you can cram it into my schedule." Rukia instructed.

"Of course, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia nodded and headed towards her Nii-sama.

"Good morning, Nii-sama."

"Good morning, Rukia and seeing as how you're an extremely busy woman," Rukia grimaced as Byakuya continued, "I'm going to get straight to the point. They found another one, just this morning actually. In fact, this one was the defendant that you were supposed to go to court this week to put him behind bars."

"Aizen?"

"Yes, Aizen. Such a shame too, you have an extremely strong case against him. He would have definitely received lifelong imprisonment."

"It's not a shame to me, Nii-sama, what he did, well; he should receive more than lifelong imprisonment."

Her brother looked at her.

"Nii-sama, what he did to those fifty girls and more to be found, according to him. That's not human. Scratch that even the devil wouldn't have done it. He kept each one of them alive for over three months, raping them repeatedly, performing those terrifying experiments, sawing them into pieces while they were still alive, cooking them and serving it to his guests. Hinamori-san is traumatized for life because of this son of a bitch! And so are all his dinner guests! God knows how many other girls have suffered. And he's proud of it! No remorse! Not to mention he started when he was fifteen and he's, what, forty-something now!"

Rukia took a deep breath in. "People like Aizen is why I became a lawyer, I want to see people like him behind bars so that they can never hurt other people again. I want to see justice served. I can't imagine what those fifty families are going through right now. For once, I am glad that this "Shiro-Kuro" served justice to Aizen before I did."

"You don't mean that."

"Maybe I don't, maybe I do." A pause. "Nothing was found, was there?"

"No. It's like he's a phantom. Moving through shadows and walls."

"I don't believe in phantoms and neither do you, Nii-sama. No idea whom he might be?"

"Well, there is a clue . . . it seems that he keeps a close profile to your cases."

"Okay, now you're slightly creeping me out here . . ."

"Rukia, 'Shiro-Kuro' is keeping a close tab on your cases. All the victims, except a few, have all been the accused in your cases. However, the victims are the ones that walk out of court, triumphant."

"In other words, he's punishing those that got away for the crimes." She smiled. "I may not approve of his actions but I should really express my gratitude for punishing the accused and guilty. I still believe that justice should be served in courts but after Aizen . . ." Her smile faded into a scowl. A moment passed before she continued, "Sorry but at the risk of sounding impatient, is that all, Nii-sama?"

"Yes, Rukia. Be careful and I will see you on Saturday?"

"Of course." She said quietly as she watched Byakuya walked out, no emotions on his face as he heard the answer.

She sank down on the chair. Minutes passed and Rukia wiped her eyes dry. She then pressed the intercom, "Inoue, I want to see Hitsugaya-san next . . ."

Date and Time: Tuesday, June 16, 2009 – 11:00 P.M.

Location: Tokyo General Hospital, Fourth-Floor Cafe

"Finally," The young man said to himself, "Surgery's over. Longest thing I ever went through in my life."

He walked over to the café and picked up a coffee and the_ Tokyo Daily News._ "Hmm, car crash in Kyoto, forest fire," A sip of coffee, "Obama announces new . . . blah blah blah. Ahh, what do we have here? _'Shiro-kuro = justice?'_. He smirked, "Justice? Just last week, he was the biggest criminal Japan has ever seen. Now, he's a hero . . ." He stood up as he finished the coffee. "So, 'Shiro-kuro', who will be next?"

He walked to his office and opened his laptop. "Ahh, Ichimaru Gin . . . accomplice of Aizen, due in court tomorrow, originally with Aizen except the fact that the bastard's dead, I wonder what fate shall you suffer?"

Date and Time: Wednesday, June 17, 2009 – 8:16 A.M.

Location: Haruhi Park, Tokyo

_Click. Snap. Click. Snap._ "So?"

"It's 'Shiro-Kuro' for sure. Clean cuts like a surgeon, same as the previous bodies. Victims were tortured for at least two hours before dying. In other words, they reap what they sow. Whatever methods they used on others, they were used on the victims themselves. Ichimaru was mutilated very slowly, 'Shiro-Kuro' stopped his bleeding and started all over again. From what I can see, bits of flesh was carved out and roasted, what happened to the cooked flesh, well, we can assume that Ichimaru consumed it. But nothing can be analyzed until I bring him back to the lab." A sigh escaped the red-haired man's lips. "No hair, skin samples can be found. No evidence left behind. He's quite the criminal, our 'Shiro-kuro'."

"For sure, not even a skin flake, Renji?"

"Nothing that I can pick up, I've got the whole forensic team working here, nothing. Nada. Zero."

"The only connection between these victims is . . . they are the accused in Rukia's cases . . ." Byakuya said quietly.

"Could it be that it's a personal vendetta against Rukia?" Renji questioned.

"No, he wouldn't be targeting the accused then. He would be targeting Rukia's clients."

"Well, then, that's all I've got. I'll send the report as soon as possible. But it's going to be a few days. Aizen's corpse has to be analyzed. Boy, is 'Shiro-kuro' a great contributor to the morgue!" Renji quipped.

"It's not funny, Renji." An old man's voice reprimanded. "These are lives, I admit they are the lowest of low. But the law and legal system is what governs our lives and keeps people in check. 'Shiro-kuro' is upsetting this balance and we need to stop him."

"Ahh, Sou-Taichou." Byakuya saluted.

"At ease, Kuchiki. Analyze all the corpses immediately, Abarai. Kuchiki will then use your reports to analyze and found similarities among the victims. I expect both reports sent out within two days to the thirteen division. Understand?"

"Hai, Sou-Taichou!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Just a brief message before starting Chapter Two. 'Shiro-Kuro' is killing all those criminals that walked free due to lack of evidence from Rukia's cases. Does he define justice?

Quote of the Day: "Justice is conscience, not a personal conscience but the conscience of the whole of humanity. Those who clearly recognize the voice of their own conscience usually recognize also the voice of justice." - Alexander Solzhenitsyn, a famous Russian novelist.

Enjoy, *bows*.

Date and Time: Thursday, June 18, 2009 – 11:19 P.M.

Location: Asano No Tengoku

_Clink. _"Bottom's up, gentlemen!" Keigo cheered as he downed a shot of tequila.

Ichigo swallowed the bitter liquid and grimaced. "Aren't you the bartender? You can't drink on the job." Ichigo snapped. "I can't believe you guys talked me into this." He glared at Mizuiro, Ishida, Keigo and Chad.

"Oii, Kurosaki, I didn't ask for this either!" Ishida snapped back.

"But the five of use haven't been out for a while," Mizuiro stated as he eyed a thirty-something lady in a corset and mini-skirt. "Mmm, I see my target." He smiled and raised his wine glass towards her. In reply, she blushed as her girlfriends giggled at him.

"Please, spare me." Ichigo rolled his eyes as he grumbled. "I need to go home, I haven't slept in awhile."

Chad stopped him. "They're right, Ichigo, it's been a while. Stay a while. Drinks are on Keigo anyways."

"WHAT?!?"

"That's it, I am definitely going." Ichigo murmured. "I have something to do anyways." He grabbed his jacket and slid off the stool. "Bye."

The four men stared at him as he left. "Is it me or does Ichigo 'always have something to do' these days?" Ishida asked.

'God knows that I don't sleep a lot but it's worth it." Ichigo thought as he left the bar. 'So much stuff to . . .'

"Hey there handsome, wanna dance?" A purple-haired girl blocked his way to the exit.

"No thanks." He stepped aside but the purple-haired girl blocked him. He was going to say something when a female's voice interrupted.

"Why so glum, chum? And back off my boyfriend, bitch."

"Oh, sorry." The girl left, cheeks red.

"Ahh, strawberry head, ever so popular with the ladies. But too bad I know that you don't swing that way." The voice continued sweetly.

"Shut up, I've had a long day. I need to go."

"Like I said, why so glum, chum? Dance with me and then we'll go, then you can tell me what's on your mind, just like always."

Just right after she finished saying that, they heard "Baby boy, watashi wa koko ni iru yo, doko mo ikazu ni matteru yo . . ."

"My favourite song, surely you cannot deny me this, strawberry." She smiled mischievously.

Ichigo sighed. "Fine." She then grabbed him by the hand and led him to the dance floor where she started. "Strawberry, now!"

Hips against hips, he moulded her body against his and moved to the beat. They were synched in rhythm. Dancing in rhythm. Their hearts even beating at the same rhythm. His arms trailed down hers and held her waist as they moved to the beat together. Her arms around his neck, bringing their distance closer. Face to face. Hips grinding. They were lost in the moment where Ichigo could forget that he was . . . Then the music stopped and she lets him go . . .

"That was good, strawberry. Now do you want to talk?" She smirked.

"I'm fine, really. I'm surprised that you can still move. Weren't you supposed to be at court today?" He questioned her as they moved towards the exit.

She frowned. "I would have been questioning Ichimaru if he wasn't found mutilated on Wednesday morning." A pause. "What do you think of _him_?"

"Ichimaru?"

"No, Japan's new hero."

"Oh, 'Shiro-kuro' . . . you know how I feel about Aizen and just injustice in general. The only thing I wished that was different was that I am the one who's ripping Aizen and Ichimaru apart with my bare hands." He smirked.

"Dirtying your own hands with their filthy blood? I thought better of you, Ichigo."

He chose to ignore that comment, "What about you, Miss Lawyer? Would you have 'dirtied' your hands with their filthy blood?" He shot back at her.

She took a deep breath. "As much as I would like to take private justice into my own hands . . ." Her voice shook and her hands trembled. "I won't because I believe in the law and the system. Despite it having loopholes, this is what keeps society together." She looked up at him and smiled charmingly, her eyelashes wet with unshed tears, "Sorry, strawberry but I'm tired and I am going home. Don't bother walking me home and don't fret over me like the woman we all know you are." She winked and waved goodbye.

"Who's worried about you, midget?" He yelled in response. He knew she was going to break down as soon as she turned the corner. Her lithe form trembling under the moonlight. Eyelashes wet with tears, amethyst eyes that are bloodshot from all that crying . . . "All these years, Rukia, and you still couldn't let go . . ." He whispered. "But don't worry; I'll take vengeance for you, my little pretty tainted princess." He sneered, "Who's my next victim? Mayuri? Or Grimmjow? Don't worry, you'll all get your turn soon . . . Sliced up and diced up . . . just like Aizen and Ichimaru . . ."

Date and Time: Friday, June 19, 2009 – 07:30 A.M.

Location: Sixth Division (Homicide) Headquarters

"Kuchiki-Taichou. I just received Abarai-san's forensic report. It's already forwarded to the other divisions." His third seat stated.

Byakuya nodded, "Place it on the desk. Anything?"

"No, Taichou, not that I know off. But Abarai-san mentioned that 'Shiro-kuro' could be a police officer, forensic scientist or a doctor due to the precise cuts and medical knowledge that he performed while murdering the criminals. In particular, Abarai-san believes 'Shiro-kuro' to be a doctor or someone in the medical field."

"Why?"

"He was injected with tubocurarine*. As of now, tubocurarine is only available in Japan for medicinal uses due to the legislation passed two months ago. In addition, the raid led by Eleventh Division during last week wiped out a majority of the criminal rings who smuggles tubocurarine in. As a result, Abarai-san believes 'Shiro-Kuro' is someone in the medical field."

"It's just a theory, Kuchiki-Taichou." A voice said from the doorway.

"You should have stayed in the Sixth Division. You are much more useful here." Byakuya stated coldly.

"Maybe, maybe not. Here are the other reports for the other criminals." Several folders landed on Byakuya's desk.

"Is there anything else, Renji?"

"Ichimaru was killed somewhere else before being left in Haruhi Park. Like every other victim. But 'Shiro-Kuro' was extremely careful yet . . . almost playful and enjoying himself. He likes to toy with us."

"Explain yourself."

"Like every other victim," Renji swallowed before continued, "A note was left where their heart used to be. The hearts are never found, as detailed in the report and the notes found are always taunting. A photograph of the note's attached, Kuchiki-Taichou." He flipped to the appropriate page and indicated to the note.

"Law and justice are not always the same. When they aren't, destroying the law may be the first step toward changing it." Byakuya read aloud.

"Like I said, taunting." Renji turned. "That's all I have." He saluted and walked around.

Date and Time: Saturday, June 20, 2009 – 10:00 A.M.

Location: Kyoto Cemetery

"Rukia, we're here." Byakuya said emotionlessly.

"Sorry, Nii-sama." Came the reply.

Upon exiting the car, the pair walked in revered silence to their destination.

After walking for several minutes, they reached a shrine that faced the ocean and had a Sakura tree next to it.

"Ohayou, Nee-chan." Rukia began softly as Byakuya watched on in silence.

"How are you doing in heaven? I'm okay. Things are going well for the firm lately. I was even going to prosecute your murderer but someone else had passed judgement on him already." A moment passed. "This 'Shiro-Kuro' . . . he's incredible . . . no evidence, no trace, only teasing notes for the force. He's in another category altogether." She glanced at her brother. "Nii-sama is trying his best and so is Renji. They'll catch him." She murmured in reassurance.

She laid fresh pink roses down and burned Sakura incense. Kneeling down, she whispered, "I won't stop, justice will be served, Onee-chan."

Standing up, Rukia said, "I'm going to visit Kaien, Nii-sama. Shall I meet up with you at the car?"

A nod.

She left her brother behind as she walked to Kaien's grave. She knelt down in reverence as she began to speak.

"Hey, Kaien. I am here again. I wonder if you can hear me." She smiled. "I brought you your favourite. Blue Mountain with a shot of vanilla and three and a half milks." She placed the coffee down and began talking.

"Did you know that 'Shiro-Kuro' striked again? It's Ichimaru this time. So, I guess you've been avenged, just not by me. I don't know if I should be happy or sad. I really, really wanted to put him behind bars myself. But I guess some other 'justice' is being served, ne?"

"I miss you, Kaien, I wish you're here to tell me how to go from here and what to do from here. It's so complicated and weird. Renji recently resigned from the Sixth Division to become a forensic scientist for the Twelfth Division. The Twelfth Divison of all things! Nii-sama is becoming more and more stressed because there's no Fuku-Taichou to help him keep the division running smoothly even though he's more than capable. Ever since Aizen was condemned and found out - thanks to Hinamori-san, by the way – the Thirteenth Divisions have been so messed up. I wished you were here." She smiled wistfully.

"I can just see you and me, by the streams in the Thirteenth Division, laughing at Kiyone and Sentarou as they argue over who gets to feed Ukitake-san's medicine to him. Oh, I visited Ukitake-san last week; he's doing fine despite those rounds of bullets he took for those kids. Well, Unohana-san is known for working miracles." She smiled. "The kids are fine too. Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san took them in. They're called Jinta and Ururu, turns out their mother and sister were killed by Aizen too."

"Kukaku and Ganji are doing fine too. They love 'Shiro-Kuro'. I guess they have too. It's weird but I'm pretty thankful for him too. Should I be?" She questioned. "I mean, like you've said before, this society is upheld by the legal system and the laws. So if someone starts to deliver justice using another method, then, the society will be messed up and that would create more problems right?"

"But, I can't help but feel thankful for him. He's done what fifty families want to do but can't. He's really good at covering his tracks too. It's like he's a phantom . . ." She trailed off.

"Well, that's it, I guess, I've ranted all I wanted to." She waited for a few moments. "Ahh, no sign, Kaien? I guess you've moved on . . . unlike me." She rose and kissed the tombstone, "I love you - more than yesterday, less than tomorrow. Forever and always." She murmured and left.

A figure stepped out from behind the Weeping Cherry Tree moments after Rukia left.

"You're lucky. Rukia can't let go and doesn't want to let go. She doesn't even notice that there are other living people. All she lives for are dead people, dead justice, dead laws and a dead legal system. But don't worry, Kaien, I'll make sure she rejoins the living." The figure grinned and left a package in front of the tombstone. "And to show my gratitude for keeping Rukia 'dead', here's a little present from yours truly."

*Tubocurarine: A muscle relaxant used in surgery. However, in large dosages it is considered to be a lethal injection. Unknown if it is allowed in Japan or not.


End file.
